Siege Alliance
by Siege25
Summary: Siege has just stopped Nova 6 from spreading across the United States. Now, he has to deal with demons. Siege must now travel to other universes to assemble a team to take down the demons. Uses announcer from Ultra Street Fighter IV. Rated T for some violence and some language. Will have appearances from WWE Immortals, Inuyasha, MLP, DBZ, and COD.
1. The Search Begins

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with a new story! After the events of Call of Duty: The Beginning of Siege, Siege trains for three years in his powers, and is confronted by a very strange person. Who is this person? Let's find out!**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC, nothing more. Every other character used in this story belongs to their rightful brands/owners.**

* * *

Siege had trained for three years in his moves, like the voice had said. If he had trained for so long, what was taking this being so long to get here?

Then, there was a bright flash of light as a portal opened up.

 **NOW! FIGHT YOUR RIVAL!**

* * *

 **(Ultra Street Fighter IV versus screen)**

 **Siege vs. HOJ Roman Reigns**

 **YOUR DESTINY WILL BE DETERMINED HERE!**

* * *

 **(Rival Scene)**

Roman looked at the man that was Siege. He saw that Siege had been training.

 **Roman:** So, you have been training.

 **Siege:** Three years to be exact.

Roman was shocked at this. _Three years?_ He thought. _It looks like he's trained longer than that._

Roman shook that thought aside.

 **Roman:** So, I'm ready to test your training, come at me with everything you got!

 **(Cue theme- Go Straight (Project X Zone 2)**

 **Siege:** Heh, would I do anything less?

 **Round 1**

 **IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY!**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Roman charged at Siege, to which Siege responded with an uppercut to Roman's chin, sending him upwards. Then Siege swung around and hit Roman with a Roundhouse Kick. Roman then connected with a huge punch to Siege's face. Back and forth the two traded blows, either at a deadlock with fists hitting their target, or fists hitting fists. Then, Roman and Siege were blown back a considerable distance. Then, Roman charged at Siege. Siege just waited.

 _That's it…_ Siege thought to himself. _Charge at me, this is what I want._

Roman kept charging, but when he was in range for Siege to do his finisher…

…he knew why Siege was waiting for him.

 _Shit…_ Roman thought.

Reigns tried to stop, but it was too late.

Siege then headbutted Roman. He then threw out his rope and said "Get over here!" Reigns then found himself being speared into the ground. Then, Siege dropped three grenade pins, to which the finishing explosion was heard and seen behind him.

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **Winner: Siege**

Siege then helped Roman up.

 **Siege:** So, how was that?

 **Roman:** Good enough. You are worthy.

Roman then looked around.

 **Roman:** Can we now go to someplace that's private?

 **Siege:** Yeah, sure. Follow me.

Siege led Roman to his apartment, which Siege had all to himself.

 **Roman:** Nice. Not bad.

 **Siege:** Thanks, I try. So, what did you want to talk about?

 **Roman:** There is some bad things happening in the world right now. Demons are popping up everywhere, someone has a team taking care of some of it, but for how long I don't know.

 **Siege:** What can I do to help?

 **Roman:** I'm going to send you to other universes to assemble a team so you can deal with these demons for yourselves.

 **Siege:** Okay, mission accepted.

 **Roman:** Just one last thing…

 **Siege:** What?

Roman smirked.

 **Roman:** What's gonna be the name of your team?

Siege smirked back.

 **Siege:** The Siege Alliance.

* * *

 **So begins a long journey…**

 **Until next time…**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	2. Akuma's Redemption

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with Chapter 2 of this story! So now Siege is going to another universe to get some help with the demons in his world. Who will he meet?**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC, nothing else! All other characters belong to their rightful owners and brands.**

* * *

Siege then exited the portal to what appeared to be an area of volcanic eruptions. He then realized that this was the Volcanic Rim.

He then saw a horrifying moment.

Two beings, one male, the other female. The female he recognized as Chun-li and the male he recognized as… M. Bison?

What was Bison doing with Chun-li?

He then saw the figure attacking them, one he recognized even more.

 _Akuma!_ Siege thought to himself.

The scenario was Chun-li and Bison, both terribly weak, taking on Akuma.

 **Akuma:** Utter fools. You can never defeat me unless you embrace dark powers!

 **Bison:** I have already done that, I just don't use them for evil anymore.

 **Chun-li:** Why do you do this anyway?

 **Akuma:** Because I seek strong opposition.

 **Siege:** Then look no further than behind you.

Akuma then turned to see who it was.

 **Akuma:** Who are you?

 **Siege:** I am Siege, and I challenge you.

 **A NEW WARRIOR HAS ENTERED THE RING!**

* * *

 **(Ultra Street Fighter IV versus screen)**

 **Siege VS. Akuma**

 **THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A SHOW!**

* * *

 **Akuma:** Hmph, you haven't transcended humanity. You lack discipline!

 **Siege:** You haven't transcended humanity. You've thrown it away!

 **(Cue theme- Akuma vs. Ryu (Ultra Street Fighter IV)**

Akuma (in his alternate 2 costume from Ultra Street Fighter IV) is enraged by these words.

 **Akuma:** Prepare to meet your maker!

 **Round 1**

 **LET'S GET STARTED!**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Akuma started by throwing a Gou Hadoken at Siege, to which Siege countered with a forearm blast. Then Akuma charged at Siege, to which Siege charged back. They landed blow for blow for a while until Siege uppercutted Akuma into the air. Siege then readied his fists.

 **Siege:** Machine Gun…

Then Akuma fell right where Siege wanted him.

 **Siege:** BARRAGE!

Siege hit Akuma so many times that no one could count, then Siege charged up energy in the last hit and hit Akuma with a massive amount of force.

But it wasn't enough. Akuma then got up and stomped his foot on the ground.

 **Akuma:** Prepare Yourself!

Akuma dashed forward and grabbed Siege.

 **Akuma:** Die one Thousand Deaths!

Then only a series of purple flashes was seen, until the last one hit and Akuma's kanji appeared.

 **Akuma:** This is Messatsu…

Bison and Chun-li thought it was over, the Shun Goku Satsu destroys your soul.

But Siege surprised everyone…

…because he stood up after receiving Akuma's strongest move.

 **Akuma:** Impossible!

 **Siege:** Possible, Akuma. Now let me ask you a question. What kind of brother kills his own brother?

 **Akuma:** The only reason I killed that fool Gouken was because he wouldn't succumb to the Satsui No Hadou!

 **Siege:** Listen to yourself. You killed your brother just because you went down a different path than he did? I went down a different path than my brother and we got along just fine until…until… never mind. The point is that you are talking absolute nonsense!

 **Akuma:** No! He was a fool!

 **Siege:** No, Akuma. You were the fool. A fool that made the biggest mistake of his life when he trained in the Satsui No Hadou. How did I survive your Shun Goku Satsu? Because my heart is pure. I accept that my brother went on a different path than I did. You were a fool not to accept that.

Akuma took in Siege's words very carefully. Even though the Satsui No Hadou didn't want Akuma to believe it, Siege was right. Finally, Akuma fell to his knees, understanding that Siege was right.

 _ **TIME OVER!**_

 **Akuma:** You were right… I was the fool… Not Gouken…

 **Siege:** You understand now?

 **Akuma:** Yes… Is there anyway to redeem myself?

 **Siege:** Well you can start by helping me out, all of you.

They all listened in.

 **Siege:** The world I come from is being invaded by demons and I need help to rid of them. That's where you three come in.

 **Bison:** So, in context. You want us to help you.

 **Siege:** Affirmative.

 **Chun-li:** We accept.

 **Siege:** Good.

Then Siege's communicator went off.

 **Siege:** Hold on guys… Yeah, go ahead.

 **Hudson:** Siege, it's Hudson. Reznov isn't dead, he's captured in a Russian compound.

 **Siege:** 10-4 Hudson. Siege out.

As Siege got off the communicator, he turned and looked at his new members.

 **Siege:** Ready for your first mission?

* * *

 **Yes! I knew Reznov wasn't dead!**

 **So now, here's how my team stands.**

 **Siege Alliance (Main)**

 **Siege (Leader)**

 **Akuma**

 **Alex Mason**

 **Frank Woods**

 **Siege X-Ray Division**

 **Jason Hudson (Leader)**

 **Gregori Weaver**

 **M. Bison**

 **Chun-li**

 **So, will the first developments of Siege Alliance save Reznov?**

 **Find out, next time.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	3. Rescuing Reznov

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another Chapter of Siege Alliance. So, in the last chapter, Akuma realizes his mistake and we learn that Reznov is being held captive, now what will happen?**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: The only character I own is my OC. All other characters belong to their owners and brands.**

* * *

 **Siege:** X-Ray leader, report.

Siege, Akuma, Mason, and Woods were closing in on the room Reznov was in. They were taking the rat tunnels to get to it in the most stealthiest way.

 **Siege:** X-Ray… leader… report.

 **Hudson:** X-Ray leader here.

 **Siege:** Closing in on Reznov's position, begin diversion.

 **Hudson:** 10-4.

Siege and his team were right outside the room through the side entrance, they heard some people in there speaking Russian.

 **Siege:** Can anybody translate Russian?

 **Akuma:** I can some.

 **Mason:** I can also. My time in Vorkuta helped me speak some pretty fluent Russian.

The two translators then listened to the Russians.

 **Akuma:** The Americans have begun to send in helicopters!

 **Mason:** Go, I'll stay here with our "guest."

 **Woods:** So there's only one in there?

 **Akuma:** Yes, about… now.

Siege breached the door.

 **Siege:** Freeze or they'll blow your head off!

Then, Reznov, who was in his Vorkuta clothing, decided to headbutt the guard in the gut. Siege then ran over and delivered a huge punch to the guard's head, breaking his neck.

Then Reznov broke free.

 **Reznov:** Are these all your men?

 **Siege:** Some, the others are out giving the distraction, we'll give them support and then head to the LZ.

Reznov then spotted Mason.

 **Reznov:** Mason.

 **Mason:** Reznov.

Reznov then looked at Woods and Akuma.

 **Reznov:** My name is Reznov, Viktor.

 **Woods:** Woods, Frank.

 **Akuma:** Akuma.

 **Siege:** Now that the introductions are finished, let's give X-Ray some support.

They gave X-Ray support and took out all enemies.

Except one who just showed up.

 **Akuma:** Hmmm… The energy right now… feels so familiar…

It was. Appearing right on top of the LZ was a Giant Green monster with peculiar markings on him. This was Ogre.

* * *

 **(Street Fighter X Tekken versus screen- Boss battle versus theme)**

 **Siege, Akuma, Alex Mason, Frank Woods and Viktor Reznov VS. Ogre**

* * *

 **(Scene)**

As Ogre landed, he caused the earth to shake underneath their feet. Siege and Akuma knew that Ogre couldn't be reasoned with.

Hudson then spoke through the comms.

 **Hudson:** We can't land until you take that big… thing out!

 **(Cue Ogre Theme (Street Fighter X Tekken)**

 **Reznov:** We have to fight THAT?

 **Siege:** Unfortunately so, Reznov!

 **Round 1**

 **THE MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Mason started by firing his AK47 at Ogre. It did nothing. Reznov fired his AK47's grenade launcher attachment at Ogre. It did some damage, but not much. Woods fired his AK47's flamethrower attachment. It did some more damage than the grenade, but still didn't do much to Ogre. Akuma fired a Shakunetsu Hadoken. Some damage was dealt. Siege fired his forearm blast. The energy from it did some damage to Ogre.

 **Siege:** Our attacks do little to no damage!

Then Siege remembered, he had knives. But he wasn't good with them. Then, he heard a voice.

 **?:** Put your energy into the knives.

Siege didn't understand, why put energy into the knives?

 **?:** If you hesitate, you'll be dead.

Siege decided to listen to the voice. He put his energy into the knives. He then felt his other powers fade some. But he felt he was faster, and could efficiently use his knives.

 **ASSASSIN MODE UNLOCKED**

Siege then dashed forward, slashing his knives while doing so. The damage done to Ogre was massive.

 _Knives are his weakness._ Siege thought. As the three watched, Mason, Woods, and Reznov were stunned by how fast Siege moved.

 **Siege:** Mason! Woods! Reznov! You guys have knives?

Siege's voice snapped Reznov, Mason, and Woods out of their trance.

 **Reznov:** Of course comrade!

 **Siege:** Use them! Knives are Ogre's weakness!

 **Mason:** 10-4!

Siege, Reznov, Woods, and Mason went to work on Ogre, slicing him left and right. Then he was weak.

 **Siege:** Akuma! NOW!

 **Akuma:** Prepare Yourself!

Akuma dashed forward and grabbed Ogre.

 **Akuma:** Die One Thousand Deaths!

Only purple flashes were then seen. Then the last hit showed Akuma's kanji.

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **Akuma:** This is Messatsu…

They had done it… Ogre was dead. Siege then took his energy out of the knives, regaining his regular abilities.

 **Mason:** Hudson, your clear!

Hudson then landed the chopper, then the main team of Siege Alliance entered the chopper.

 **Siege:** Well, guys. Mission complete. And for some of you, your first step to redemption.

Siege then figured that he take them to Roman, so they could figure out who to get next…

* * *

 **Yes! Reznov's back!**

 **Team settings:**

 **Siege Alliance (Main)**

 **Siege (Leader)**

 **Akuma (Second in Command)**

 **Alex Mason**

 **Viktor Reznov**

 **X-Ray Division**

 **Jason Hudson (Leader)**

 **Frank Woods (Second in Command)**

 **Gregori Weaver**

 **M. Bison**

 **Chun-li**

 **So who will Siege visit next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	4. Dragon Ball Z Time

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another Chapter of Siege Alliance! Now the Hound of Justice Roman Reigns is explaining what's happening to the members of Siege Alliance (except Siege). Now who will Siege be sent to meet next?**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: All I own is my OC, nothing more. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

 **Woods:** So this has all been going on? Holy shit, this is gonna get nasty.

That was Woods' reaction to Roman's speech about the danger the world was in.

 **Weaver:** So where are you sending him next?

 **Roman:** I'm sending Siege to meet the almighty Goku.

 _Goku?_ Akuma thought. _My chance for a rematch._

 **Siege:** Huh, where there's Goku, there's bound to be Vegeta. Someone's gotta come with me.

 **Akuma:** I'll do it.

Everyone looked at him.

 **Akuma:** I have a score to settle with Goku.

 **Siege:** Fair enough. Roman?

Roman nodded and sent Siege and Akuma through the Portal.

* * *

 **(Unknown- Wastelands)**

Akuma and Siege exited the portal into what appeared to be plains, but Siege knew that if this was the Dragon Ball Universe, this was known as the Wastelands.

And, before long…

 **?:** GALICK GUN!

 **Siege:** Akuma! Move!

Siege said that just in time, as he and Akuma were almost hit with a huge purple beam.

 **Siege:** And there they are!

Goku and Vegeta were sparring, like they always do.

But lately, they've been getting tired of sparring with just themselves.

 **Goku (while throwing fists):** Y'know, don't take this the wrong way Vegeta, but I'm getting tired of sparring with you.

 **Vegeta (while throwing fists):** Heh, funny. I was about to say the same thing about you, Kakarot.

 **Siege & Akuma: **Then perhaps we can quench your thirst for new challengers.

Goku and Vegeta stopped and looked at the people in which the voices came from.

 **Vegeta:** Heh, well, someone took notice of us.

Goku and Vegeta then descended to have a better look at their opponents. The one with red hair looked very familiar to him.

 **Goku:** Do I know you?

 **Akuma:** That depends. Did I teach you the meaning of pain?

That one quote brought back Goku's memory of his fight with Akuma.

 **Goku:** A-Akuma!?

 **Akuma:** Yes, Goku. It is I, Akuma. And I have come for a rematch!

 **Goku:** Well then, challenge accepted!

 **Vegeta:** Good, I'll take on his partner!

* * *

 **(Street Fighter X Tekken Versus Screen (Normal music)**

 **Akuma and Siege VS. Goku and Vegeta**

* * *

 **(Intro)**

 **(Cue Theme The Heat (Dragon Ball Raging Blast)**

 **Akuma:** Messatsu!

 **Siege:** Okay, I'll take you on.

 **Vegeta:** We'll destroy you!

Goku calms Vegeta down.

 **Goku:** Calm down Vegeta.

 **Vegeta:** Humph. Don't underestimate them Kakarot.

 **Goku:** Trust me, I won't.

 **Round 1**

 **IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY!**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Goku started off with a few ki blasts fired at Akuma. Akuma dodged them by jumping and then threw a couple Zanku Hadokens at Goku. Vegeta started off by rushing at Siege, only to be thrown up by Siege in the air and was getting set up.

 **Siege:** Machine Gun…

Then Vegeta was where Siege wanted him.

 **Siege:** BARRAGE!

Vegeta was hit with many punches, then was hit with one super powered punch.

 **Vegeta:** Hah, your good. Guess there's no reason to hold back.

Vegeta then already transformed into a Super Saiyan.

 **Siege:** Likewise. Transform: Assassin!

Siege then transformed from his Immortal mode to his Assassin Mode. Vegeta felt Siege's energy spike.

 _Impressive. That one transformation and a huge power spike._ Vegeta thought.

 **Vegeta:** Hah, I'll match that power.

Vegeta then transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

 _Hmmm… This battle could take me to my limits._ Siege thought.

Meanwhile…

…Akuma had already become Shin Akuma while Goku was already a Super Saiyan 2.

 **Akuma:** HEEEEEEAAAAAAAH!

 **Goku:** HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Akuma and Goku were pretty much even, fist for fist, blow for blow.

The same can be said about Siege and Vegeta.

 **Vegeta & Goku: **THAT'S IT! HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Vegeta and Goku were transforming into Super Saiyan 3's.

 **Akuma:** Fine then. HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Siege couldn't transform any higher. Then he heard a voice.

 **?:** Put your energy into your soul.

Siege wondered why.

 **?:** Hesitate and this battle is pointless.

Siege decided to listen to the voice. He put his energy into his soul. His other powers faded, but he felt stronger and lighter on his feet.

 **MARTIAL ARTS MODE UNLOCKED**

Siege then waited for the glowing to stop.

When it did, Goku and Vegeta were both at the level of Super Saiyan 3.

Akuma was at the level of Shin Akuma Lv 2.

When Goku and Vegeta sensed what Siege's and Akuma's energy was at, they were surprised to find that both had the power of a Super Saiyan 3.

 **Goku:** These guys are matching us transformation for transformation, Vegeta!

 **Vegeta:** I know. This is tougher than I thought.

Then, Akuma and Goku, and Siege and Vegeta, started trading blows again. Somehow, Goku and Vegeta were being overpowered by Siege and Akuma!

Then, Siege tried something. He cupped his hands to the side, charging energy, then he yelled.

 **Siege:** HADOKEN!

The blast of red energy hit Vegeta with full force.

 _Red? I thought Hadokens were blue._ Siege thought to himself.

 _Darn it. If he's got more than this, I don't think even Super Saiyan 4 or 5 can handle this._ Vegeta thought to himself. _There's one thing left to do!_

 **Vegeta:** Kakarot!

Goku looked at Vegeta.

 **Goku:** What?

 **Vegeta:** If they have more than this in their current state, Super Saiyans 3-5 will do nothing!

 **Goku:** So you mean…

 **Vegeta:** Yes, Kakarot. We must go Super Saiyan God.

Then, Goku and Vegeta transformed again. This time with red hair and red eyes. This was the level of Super Saiyan God.

 _Darn. They're too strong for this current state. I feel like I can do it though. Body, don't fail me for this next form!_ Siege thought to himself.

 **Siege:** Haaaaaaaaaaa…

Goku and Vegeta were shocked, he was transforming again!

 **Siege:** KAIOKEN X20!

 **Goku:** WHAT!?

Siege's power shot through the roof! He was now stronger than a Super Saiyan God!

Then, Siege tried something else. He used his ki…

…to propel his body forward in a hurricane Kick. Also known as the…

 **Siege:** TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!

The Kick hit both Goku and Vegeta so hard that they were sent flying back.

 **Vegeta:** B-But how?

 **Goku:** There's one thing left to do…

 **Vegeta:** You mean…

 **Goku:** Yes, we need to go Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.

So, Goku and Vegeta went Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.

Siege looked at their power. Akuma had planned for this.

Akuma then went into his Oni form.

Siege had one form left, but would it be enough? It was worth a shot.

 **Goku:** So, Siege. What do you have left in you?

Siege then smirked and chuckled.

This left Goku and Vegeta with puzzled looks on their faces.

 **Siege:** This, HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

As Siege yelled with overwhelming power, his aura changing from red to yellow with electricity surrounding it. His hair changed from very short and brown to long and golden.

When the dust settled, Goku tried to see what happened to Siege. Then, the dust cleared enough to where Goku and Vegeta could see him, and they both were shocked.

 **Goku:** A-ah! H-he's a...

 **Vegeta:** A-a Super Saiyan 3!

 **Siege:** That's right. And now check this out…

Siege then gathered purple energy in his hands…

 **Siege:** Metsu… Ka… Me…

 **Goku:** W-WHAT!? He's using a modified version of my Kamehameha!?

 **Siege:** Ha… Me…

 **Vegeta:** Yes he is.

Akuma, in his Oni form, decided to help him.

 **Oni:** Ashes to Ashes! ORYAAAAAAAA!

 **Siege:** HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **Goku & Vegeta (trying to hold the blasts back): **No, no…

 **Goku & Vegeta (being encased by the blasts): **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

BOOM!

 _ **K.O.!**_

 _ **ULTRA COMBO FINISH!**_

As the dust settled, Siege reverted out of Super Saiyan 3 and out of his Martial Arts form back to his Immortal form.

 **Akuma (back to normal):** I hope we didn't kill them.

 **Siege:** I don't think so, look!

Out of the rubble came a very beat up Vegeta and Goku.

 **Vegeta:** So, you managed to defeat us.

 **Siege:** Yes, and now we need your help.

 **Goku:** Ok. Explain.

So Akuma and Siege told Goku and Vegeta about the situation at hand.

 **Vegeta:** Hmmm… that is serious, Kakarot, shall we help them?

 **Goku:** I don't see why not.

 **Siege:** Great, Thanks guys! We're gonna need all the help we can get.

* * *

 **Teams**

 **Siege Alliance (Main)**

 **Siege (Leader)**

 **Akuma (Second in Command)**

 **Alex Mason**

 **Viktor Reznov**

 **Goku**

 **X-Ray Division**

 **Jason Hudson (Leader)**

 **Frank Woods (Second in Command)**

 **Gregori Weaver**

 **Vegeta**

 **M. Bison**

 **Chun-li**

 **So who will Siege recruit next?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	5. Half-Demon Lord

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another Chapter of Siege Alliance! So in the last chapter, after a hard fought loss to Siege and Akuma, Goku and Vegeta decide to join the Siege Alliance. Who will Siege meet next?**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners and brands.**

* * *

With almost a full roster of characters, Siege had to do something, because he only wanted 6 people on a team.

 **Siege:** I've got it! How about a new division?

 **Woods:** Okay, three things. First off, what are we gonna call the new division?

 **Siege:** The Whiskey Division?

 **Mason:** Sounds good. We use Whiskey as a team code name most of the time on missions.

 **Woods:** Okay, second. Who's the leader?

 **Siege:** That's easy. Gregori Weaver.

 **Weaver:** Now, C'mon. You're giving me too much credit, I'm no leader.

 **Hudson:** You lead squads all the time without any problem.

 **Weaver:** Weeeeeelll… Good point, I'll take the job.

 **Woods:** Okay, lastly. Who's the Second in Command?

 **Siege:** The next guy that I convince to join. Where am I going Roman?

 **Roman:** To Feudal Japan to meet Lord Sesshomaru.

 **Siege:** Hmmm… swordsman and a half-demon. Could prove to be a challenge, when do I go?

 **Roman:** Now.

Roman opened the portal and sent Siege to Feudal Japan.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru was enjoying a peaceful morning in his temple. Jaken, his servant, decided to enjoy it with him. That is, until Jaken heard something at the front door. The loyal servant to Sesshomaru went to answer it. What Jaken found there was a towering man in an indestructible flak jacket, black jeans equipped with grenades and two knives, and black army boots. Jaken was so afraid of this man, even more so than Lord Sesshomaru.

 **Jaken:** C-c-c-c-can I help y-y-you sir?

 **Siege:** Why, yes you can. If you are Lord Sesshomaru's servant, could you please get him for me, kind sir?

Jaken had never met a man with this much politeness before, he wasn't scared of him anymore, in fact he was happy to see his politeness. He even acknowledged his master as Lord Sesshomaru!

 **Jaken:** Oh yes, kind sir! I shall fetch him right away!

Jaken then ran up to Lord Sesshomaru's room, where his master was still meditating.

 **Jaken:** Lord Sesshomaru?

 **Sesshomaru:** Yes Jaken?

 **Jaken:** There is a very polite man waiting for you downstairs.

Did Jaken just say polite? Sesshomaru played that quote again in his head. Yes, Jaken said polite. No one was ever polite around Jaken or Sesshomaru…

 **Sesshomaru:** I shall come at once.

Sesshomaru got up from meditating and reached the front door, where Siege was waiting.

 **Siege:** Are you Lord Sesshomaru?

 **Sesshomaru:** Yes, I am.

 **Siege:** Would you come with me please, Great Lord Sesshomaru?

Now Sesshomaru was really convinced, this man was the most polite out of all of Feudal Japan! The clothes were weird, but nonetheless.

 **Sesshomaru:** Yes, kind sir.

 **Siege:** Oh, and may your great assistant Jaken accompany us?

Sesshomaru was not believing his ears. This man was so polite!

 **Sesshomaru:** Of course. Jaken!

 **Jaken:** Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?

 **Sesshomaru:** Come on, we're going for a walk.

 **Jaken:** Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.

The walk to their destination, which was an open field, was quite pleasant.

 **Siege:** Lord Sesshomaru.

 **Sesshomaru:** Yes?

 **Siege:** I have brought you here for one reason… to see your explicit skills in battle for myself.

 **Sesshomaru:** Oh? And who would my opponent be?

 **Siege:** Your opponent, Lord Sesshomaru, is me.

 **Sesshomaru:** You?

 **Siege:** Yes, I want to see how you fair against my moves. From three different sets.

 **Sesshomaru:** Well, since you've been so kind… I accept your challenge!

* * *

 **(East Asia- Beautiful Forest)**

 **(Ultra Street Fighter IV versus screen)**

 **Siege VS. Lord Sesshomaru**

 **YOUR DESTINY WILL BE DETERMINED HERE!**

* * *

 **(Cue Street Fighter Rival Music (Street Fighter X Tekken)**

 **Siege:** Alright, let's do this.

 **Sesshomaru:** Jaken, stay back. I don't want you to be involved in this.

 **Jaken:** Yes, my Lord.

Jaken retreats as Sesshomaru pulls out the Tensaiga.

 **Round 1**

 **IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY!**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Sesshomaru began by swinging his sword at Siege. Siege dodged them all. Then Siege punched the ground so hard that Sesshomaru was sent into the air.

 **Siege:** Superman…

Siege then leapt up into the air and gave Sesshomaru a super punch to the face.

 **Siege:** PUNCH!

Sesshomaru then countered that move with his Poison Claw attack. Siege decided that Sesshomaru was good enough to bypass Immortal form.

 **Siege:** Congratulations, Lord Sesshomaru. You have passed the first of three tests, now on to test two. Transform: Assassin!

Siege then transformed into Assassin Mode. He then created 100 shadow clones of himself.

 **Siege:** You're second test is to find out which one is the real me in one try and 30 seconds. Ready? Go!

Sesshomaru concentrated on his sword, it would tell him where the real Siege was.

 **Tensaiga:** Right…

Sesshomaru started to turn right, until…

 **Tensaiga:** Left…

 **Siege:** 20 seconds left!

Sesshomaru turned slightly to the left…

 **Tensaiga:** Hair Right…

Sesshomaru gave a tiny turn right, to the clone on the right of Sesshomaru's previous clone.

 **Tensaiga:** Strike!

 **Sesshomaru:** Gotcha, you're the real Siege!

 **Siege:** Let's see…

Siege dispersed his shadow clones…

…to reveal that Sesshomaru was looking straight at him.

 **Siege:** Bravo! Second test complete. Now, your third test. Transform: Martial Arts!

Siege then took his Martial Arts form.

 **Siege:** Your third test is to defeat me in one minute, but there's a catch.

 **Sesshomaru:** Ok.

 **Siege:** Every time 10 seconds passes by, I power up into Kaioken, then Kaioken X2, then Kaioken X5, and finally Kaioken X20. The last 20 seconds will be me versus you while I'm in Kaioken X20. Got it?

 **Sesshomaru:** Got it.

 **Siege:** Ready? Go!

10…

Sesshomaru slashed at Siege, to no avail.

9…

 **Siege:** HADOKEN!

It missed.

8…

Sesshomaru used his Poison Claw technique, to no avail.

7…

Siege caught Sesshomaru with a Shoryuken.

6…

Sesshomaru countered with Spiritual Cut.

5…

Siege fired back with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku.

4…

Sesshomaru slashed with Tensaiga again.

3…

Siege fired Denjin Hadoken.

2…

Sesshomaru charged…

1…

Only to get caught in a Shin Shoryuken.

0!

 **Siege:** KAIOKEN!

10…

Sesshomaru slashed and missed.

9…

Sesshomaru slashed again and missed.

8…

 **Siege:** HADOKEN!

7…

Siege hit with it at point blank range.

6…

Sesshomaru caught Siege with a Slash.

5…

 **Siege:** SHORYUKEN!

4…

Sesshomaru was hit.

3…

Sesshomaru charged…

2…

 **Siege:** Metsu…

1…

 **Siege:** HADOKEN! It hit.

0!

 **Siege:** Kaio-

 **Sesshomaru:** Stop!

 **Siege:** Hm?

 **Sesshomaru:** How are you so strong?

 **Siege:** Three years worth of training.

 **Sesshomaru:** Three years straight?

By this point, Siege had reverted back to his Immortal form.

 **Siege:** Yes.

 **Sesshomaru:** Why were you so polite earlier?

 **Siege:** Because people need to treat you better, not shun you because of something you did.

 **Sesshomaru:** That's the way I am, plus I have hatred for Inuyasha because I should've received the Tessaiga.

 **Siege:** Why have hatred for somebody because you feel things should be different?

 **Sesshomaru:** Because… because… I guess you're right.

 **Siege:** Yeah, I mean things were good in life with me and my brother, who chose different paths. He wanted to be a mechanic, I wanted to be in the army. Things were good until… until… never mind. Let's just ask the question.

 **Sesshomaru:** What question?

 **Siege:** Would you like to join my team?

 **Sesshomaru:** I would be honored.

 **Siege:** Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru.

 _ **TIME OVER!**_

* * *

 **So, now we have Sesshomaru in the mix.**

 **Teams**

 **Siege Alliance (Main)**

 **Siege (Leader)**

 **Akuma (Second in Command)**

 **Alex Mason**

 **Viktor Reznov**

 **Goku**

 **X-Ray Division**

 **Jason Hudson (Leader)**

 **Frank Woods (Second in Command)**

 **Vegeta**

 **M. Bison**

 **Chun-li**

 **Whiskey Division**

 **Gregori Weaver (Leader)**

 **Sesshomaru (Second in Command)**

 **So, who's next to be recruited?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	6. Equestrians and Soldiers

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another chapter of Siege Alliance. Last chapter depicted Sesshomaru joining the Siege Alliance. Now, who will join Siege next?**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC. All other characters in this story belong to their owners and brands.**

* * *

 **Siege:** So, who will I be sent to get next?

 **Roman:** Canterlot High, for Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer.

 _Magic. A good challenge._ Siege thought to himself.

 **Siege:** Ok, but I request Sesshomaru come with me.

 **Roman:** Sesshomaru?

 **Sesshomaru:** I shall accept.

 **Roman:** Very well then.

Roman then sent Siege and Sesshomaru through the Portal.

 **Roman:** Now, Mason and Woods. I have a mission for both of you.

 **Woods:** Okay, we're listening…

* * *

Siege and Sesshomaru exited the portal into what appeared to be a forest. Siege didn't know where this was.

 **Sesshomaru:** A forest? Something to my advantage!

Then they heard a noise. Talking.

 **Siege:** Quick, into cover!

Siege and Sesshomaru quickly got into cover. The voices got closer…

 _Female._ Siege thought to himself. _Both voices are female. It's who we want!_

Siege was right.

 **Sunset:** Y'know, this walk really is what I needed. Thanks, Twilight.

 **Twilight:** No problem. Sometimes a walk through the forest is what I need too.

But something was off to Twilight.

 **Twilight:** Sunset, do you feel like we're being watched?

 **Sunset:** Yeah, something's off.

 **Siege (whispering):** Shoot, they know we're here.

 **Sesshomaru (whispering):** Better not keep them waiting then

 **Twilight:** We know you're there!

 **Sunset:** Show yourself!

 **Siege & Sesshomaru: **With pleasure.

 **NOW! FIGHT YOUR RIVALS!**

* * *

 **(Street Fighter X Tekken Versus Screen (Rival Music)**

 **Siege and Sesshomaru VS. Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer**

* * *

 **(Rival Scene)**

 **(Cue Ogre Theme (Street Fighter X Tekken)**

Twilight and Sunset looked to where the voices came from and saw Siege and Sesshomaru.

Siege and Sesshomaru then jumped down from their position. Then after they landed, they looked at Twilight and Sunset and smirked.

 **Siege:** It's time… to test your might.

 **Sesshomaru:** Don't hold back.

 **Twilight:** Who are you? Ah, never mind, fine! Guess there's no choice Sunset.

 **Sunset:** Bummer. This was actually a pleasant walk.

 **Round 1**

 **IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY!**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Woods and Mason…**

 **Woods:** Where is that kid and his buddy?

Then, off in the distance.

 **?:** Mason, here to see Woods.

 **?:** I'm with him.

Woods recognized that voice. He then saw Mike Harper and David Mason walking towards him.

 **Woods:** Hey there, for a second I didn't think you were gonna make it.

 **D. Mason:** What's up Frank?

 **Woods:** I want you two to meet someone.

Alex then came into the scene.

 **Woods:** Harper, this is Mason. Kid, this is your dad.

Davis was shocked by this.

 **David:** What the hell? Dad?

 **Alex:** Hey, son.

 **Harper:** Now this is good, a good ol' family reunion.

 **Woods:** Well, that'll have to come later. Right now, you both need to listen in.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Siege and Sesshomaru…**

Siege had been blown back by Sunset again.

 **Siege:** Your taking me to my limits in this form.

 **Sunset:** Wait, this _form_?

 **Siege:** Transform: Assassin!

Siege transformed into Assassin Mode. Siege and Sunset then traded blows, with Siege getting the upper hand.

 _Gah! If this keeps up, I'm done for!_ Sunset thought to herself.

Siege then dashed forward, slashing his knives while doing so. He then created a clone of himself, they each sliced Sunset six times. Then both doppelgangers jumped up and delivered one last dual slice.

 **Sunset:** GAH!

 **Siege:** It's over.

 **Twilight:** SUNSET!

While Twilight was distracted, Sesshomaru struck her with his Poison Claws.

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **Twilight:** GAH!

 **Sunset (weakly):** T-Twilight…

 **Sesshomaru:** Finished.

But then, Sunset got up.

 **Twilight (weakly):** S-Sunset?...

Sunset then transformed into her Daydream Form.

 **Sunset:** I'm not finished!

 **Siege:** Good. Transform: Martial Arts!

Siege transformed into his Martial Arts form.

 **Siege:** Finally, someone who's durable.

* * *

 **Uh-oh. This match may explode!**

 **What's gonna happen next?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	7. Equestrians and Soldiers Pt 2

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another Chapter of Siege Alliance. So now Sunset Shimmer is in Daydream Form while Siege is in his Martial Arts mode. On Earth, Woods and Alex Mason are talking with Mike Harper and David Mason. What will happen next?**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my OC. All other characters belong to their rightful brands/owners.**

 **(Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen)**

 **Siege VS. Sunset Shimmer**

 **YOUR DESTINY WILL BE DETERMINED HERE!**

 **(Cue Daydream Shimmer Theme (Delta Brony)**

 **Siege:** So, you managed to surpass Assassin Mode, not many can do that.

 **Sunset:** I tend to leave surprises now and then.

 **Round 2**

 **WILL THE TIDE OF BATTLE TURN?**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Siege and Sunset then started trading blows. Blow for blow they were about even.

 **Siege:** HADOKEN!

 **Sunset:** TAKE THIS!

Both fireballs connected head on.

 **Siege:** TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!

 **Sunset:** ROUNDHOUSE FIRE!

Both kicks hit with the same force.

 **Siege:** SHORYUKEN!

 **Sunset:** RISING FLAME!

Both punches hit with the same force.

 **Siege:** Ka… me…

 **Sunset:** Flaming…

 **Siege:** Ha… me…

Both were charging an extreme amount of energy.

 **Siege:** HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **Sunset:** BEAM!

The beams hit with an equal amount of force. The power struggle began.

 **Meanwhile, with Woods and Mason…**

 **David:** So wait, this has all been going on?

 **Woods:** That's exactly what I said kid.

 **Harper:** Holy shit. All hell's gonna break loose.

 **Woods:** Okay, you two mind readers? 'Cause that's also what I said.

 **Alex:** That's not important. The question is, will you two help out?

 **David:** Dad, I thought you'd never ask.

 **Meanwhile, with Siege and Sesshomaru…**

The beams were at a deadlock, then after a few seconds, the beams blew up. Nothing could be seen from Twilight's (she had recovered) and Sesshomaru's perspective.

 **Twilight:** What's happening?

 **Sesshomaru:** I don't know.

Sunset looked around. She couldn't see Siege or hear him. That is until…

 **Siege:** SHIN!

Sunset turned around and was hit in the gut.

 **Siege:** SHO…

Then Siege hit her chin with his other fist.

 **Siege:** RYU…

To which Siege extended his arm, sending Sunset upwards.

 **Siege:** KEN!

Sunset was getting weak, so she transformed to the next level.

 **Sunset:** RAINBOW POWER!

 **Siege:** Turning up the heat are we? KAIOKEN X20!

Blow for blow, Sunset and Siege were matched again!

 **Siege:** HADOKEN!

 **Sunset:** TAKE THIS!

Both fireballs connected.

 **Siege:** SHORYUKEN!

 **Sunset:** RISING FLAME!

Both fists were equal.

 **Siege:** TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!

 **Sunset:** ROUNDHOUSE FIRE!

Both kicks were equal.

 **Siege:** Metsu…

 **Sunset:** Flaming…

 **Siege:** HADOKEN!

 **Sunset:** STRIKE!

Both fireballs were equal, until Siege's fireball went through.

 **Sunset:** WHAT?

Sunset tried to hold the fireball back.

 **Sunset:** No, no…

To no avail as she was encased in it.

 **Sunset:** No… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **Twilight:** SUNSET!

Siege, who was now reverted back to Immortal mode, went to check on Sunset Shimmer.

When he got to her, she was lying on the ground, reverted back to normal, not moving.

 **Siege:** Sunset?

No response.

 **Siege:** Sunset?

Sunset moved a little, she started to open her eyes.

 **Siege:** Sunset? Wake up.

Sunset's eyes then shot open. She was in serious pain. Then, she looked at Siege.

 **Sunset:** Ugh… Siege? How are you… so strong?

 **Siege:** I'll let you know later. Right now, your hurt. Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru came quickly.

 **Sesshomaru:** What is it?

Then he saw Sunset's condition.

 **Sesshomaru:** Oh… Lucky for you though, the Tensaiga can heal.

 **Siege:** Can you heal her?

 **Sesshomaru:** I can try.

Sesshomaru then focused on the Tensaiga's healing abilities. The Tensaiga started to glow. Sunset started to feel better. Then, the Tensaiga stopped glowing.

 **Sesshomaru:** How do you feel?

 **Sunset:** Better. Thank you.

 **Sesshomaru:** Don't mention it.

Sunset then returned to Twilight with Siege and Sesshomaru.

 **Twilight:** Sunset! You're alright!

 **Sunset:** Yep, thanks to Sesshomaru.

 **Siege:** Now, I need to ask you both a question.

 **Sunset:** And what would that be?

 **Siege:** Would you like to join my team?

 **Twilight & Sunset: **We'd be glad to.

 **Siege:** Thank you, both of you.

 **So, the team's almost full.**

 **Teams**

 **Siege Alliance (Main)**

 **Siege (Leader)**

 **Akuma (Second in Command)**

 **Alex Mason**

 **Viktor Reznov**

 **Goku**

 **Twilight Sparkle**

 **X-Ray Division**

 **Jason Hudson (Leader)**

 **Frank Woods (Second in Command)**

 **Vegeta**

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **M. Bison**

 **Chun-li**

 **Whiskey Division**

 **Gregori Weaver (Leader)**

 **Sesshomaru (Second in Command)**

 **David Mason**

 **Mike Harper**

 **Who will be the last to join Siege Alliance?**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	8. Troubled Pasts and a Special Battle

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with another Chapter of Siege Alliance. So now Roman is getting the new members acquainted with each other. And Siege feels that his biggest challenge lies ahead. What will happen?**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Thanks to SpiritReaper42 for letting me use Team Spirit!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my OC. All other characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Siege:** Hey guys.

 **Woods:** Yeah, what's up?

 **Siege:** I sense a great power approaching. I must go and face it.

 **Roman:** That's fine. I wanted to send Akuma and Bison to retrieve the next recruits.

 **Akuma:** Hmm?

 **Bison:** Who is our opponent?

 **Roman:** You'll see.

Roman sent Bison and Akuma through the Portal.

Then, Siege used his newest technique, Instant Transmission, to teleport where the new power was showing up.

* * *

Siege then arrived at his location, and he saw the person he was after. It was a male with spiky black and red hair, with white skin. He had crimson red eyes and golden bracelets with red gems on his wrists and legs. Siege noticed he had a scythe mark on his neck. He had on a dark trench coat with a hood, a black t-shirt with a purple scythe on it, dark blue jeans, black and red sneakers and a belt with a silver buckle on it.

 **?:** So, you're the one heading to other universes, or so I heard.

 **Siege:** Who are you?

 **?:** My name is Spirit Reaper. And you?

 **Siege:** The name is Siege.

 **Spirit Reaper:** Let me see what you can do in combat.

Spirit summoned his scythe.

 **Siege:** With pleasure.

* * *

 **(Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen)**

 **Siege VS Spirit Reaper**

 **YOUR DESTINY WILL BE DETERMINED HERE!**

* * *

 **(Cue Crumbling Laboratory theme (Ultra Street Fighter IV)**

 **Siege:** Alright, I'll fight you.

 **Spirit Reaper:** For Equestria!

 **Round 1**

 **WHO WILL EMERGE A CHAMPION?**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Siege and Spirit Reaper charged at each other. They matched blow for blow. Spirit was slightly overpowering Siege. Siege turned the tables by punching the ground, sending Spirit into the air.

 **Siege:** Superman…

Siege then delivered a punch to Reaper's face in midair.

 **Siege:** PUNCH!

Spirit immediately got up after the devastating attack.

 **Spirit:** How about this? BURNING WIND!

Siege was hit directly, but got back up just as fast as Spirit.

 _Impressive. He's durable._ Spirit thought.

 **Spirit:** Here I come!

 _Heh, go ahead._ Siege thought.

 **Siege:** C'mon. What do you got?

Spirit charged. Siege waited.

 _C'mon. Just a little closer._ Siege thought.

Spirit didn't realize until too late.

 _Shit, that's what he wanted._ Spirit thought.

Spirit was then headbutted, and was then caught by Siege's rope.

 **Siege:** Get over here!

Spirit was then speared into the ground. Spirit saw Siege walking away from him, and as he did, he saw Siege drop three pins. He then saw the grenades next to him.

BOOM!

But to Siege's surprise…

…Spirit got right back up.

 _Very durable._ Siege noted.

 **Spirit:** This battle's too slow.

Spirit then pulled out a ring and put it on.

 **Spirit:** Loyalty Mode!

Siege noticed that there was now a red lightning bolt on his hands.

 **Siege:** Well then… Transform: Assassin!

Siege transformed into his Assassin Mode.

Spirit noticed the huge power spike.

 _Hmm… This could get interesting._ Spirit thought.

 **Spirit:** Alright, let's go!

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Bison and Akuma were walking through a dense forest. Akuma knew this forest, it lead to the Old Temple of Japan.

 **Bison:** I hope you know where you're going Akuma.

 **Akuma:** Trust me, Bison. I know which way to go.

 **Bison:** I hope you do.

They then cleared the last set of trees and came upon the Old Temple.

 **Akuma:** Here…

They made their entry and saw the one thing that shocked both Akuma and Bison.

Gouken, Akuma's brother, who was alive as can be, was fighting the woman known as Juri Han.

 **Juri:** C'mon big boy, show me what ya got!

 **Gouken:** You shall make a most interesting opponent.

 **Akuma:** Gouken!

Gouken turned to see his brother.

 **Gouken:** Akuma?

 **Juri:** Bison… You always ruin my fun!

Bison then teleported in front of Juri.

 **Bison:** Akuma has more of a quarrel with his brother than you.

 **Juri:** So?

Bison grinned.

 **Bison:** I'm the replacement for your fun!

Juri licked her lips.

 **Juri:** Oh, fine. I guess you'll do.

* * *

 **(Street Fighter X Tekken Versus Screen (Normal music)**

 **Akuma and Bison VS. Gouken and Juri**

* * *

 **(Cue Gouken vs. Ryu theme (Ultra Street Fighter IV)**

 **Akuma:** Brother…

 **Gouken:** Akuma…

Gouken and Akuma said no more as they got into their fighting stances.

 **Bison:** Come at me, woman!

 **Juri:** Let's see what ya got, big boy.

 **Round 1**

 **IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY!**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Akuma and Gouken started trading fists at a rapid rate. Bison and Juri were matching blow for blow.

Bison then got the upper hand on Juri.

 **Bison:** PSYCHO CRUSHER!

 **Juri:** Damn it!

Akuma got the upper hand on Gouken with a Go Shoryuken.

 **Gouken:** Gah!

Gouken then countered.

 **Gouken:** Here I come! Denjin… HADOKEN!

 **Akuma:** Guh!

Then Akuma got back up.

 **Akuma:** Prepare Yourself!

Akuma dashed forward and grabbed his brother. Gouken knew he would be dead after this.

 **Akuma:** Die One Thousand Deaths!

All that was seen was purple flashes. The last hit showed Akuma's kanji.

Gouken was puzzled, he wasn't dead. Why?

 **Bison:** NIGHTMARE BOOSTER!

As Juri was sent upwards, Bison hit her back down.

 **Bison:** THIS PLACE SHALL BECOME YOUR GRAVE!

 _ **K.O.!**_

Akuma then helped his brother up.

 **Gouken:** Akuma, what happened? You are still influenced by the Satsui No Hadou. So why didn't you kill me?

 **Akuma:** Because I only kill the evil.

Gouken smiled at these words.

 **Gouken:** I knew there was still a sliver of good in you.

 **Juri:** Damn. I lost. So go ahead and kill me, that's what you do to the weak anyway.

 **Bison:** Not anymore.

Juri was stunned by these words.

 **Bison:** Join us, Juri and seek redemption. I was a fool to think that evil was the only course.

 **Juri:** Fine. Just make sure there's action.

 **Bison:** Trust me, there's plenty of that.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Siege and Spirit were pretty much at a deadlock. They were dodging each other's attack so much that neither of them could gain ground.

 **Spirit:** You're pretty good.

 **Siege:** Same can be said about yourself.

 **Spirit:** Guess there's no reason to hold back.

Spirit then activated all of his rings.

 **Spirit:** Equestrian Mode!

Spirit then grew wings, pony ears and a little bit of a pony tail.

 **Siege:** Guess I can't hold back either. Transform: Martial Arts!

Siege transformed into Martial Arts Mode.

 **Siege:** Ready?

 **Spirit:** When am I not?

* * *

 **Such an awesome battle. Thanks again to SpiritReaper42 for letting me use Spirit Reaper and Team Spirit in this story.**

 **Teams**

 **Siege Alliance (Main)**

 **Siege (Leader)**

 **Akuma (Second in Command)**

 **Alex Mason**

 **Viktor Reznov**

 **Goku**

 **Twilight Sparkle**

 **X-Ray Division**

 **Jason Hudson (Leader)**

 **Frank Woods (Second in Command)**

 **Vegeta**

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **M. Bison**

 **Chun-li**

 **Whiskey Division**

 **Gregori Weaver (Leader)**

 **Sesshomaru (Second in Command)**

 **Gouken**

 **Juri Han**

 **David Mason**

 **Mike Harper**

 **So, now that the team's full, what will happen next during Siege's and Spirit Reaper's battle?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	9. Special Battle Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another Chapter of Siege Alliance. In the last chapter, Siege meets Team Spirit's Leader, Spirit Reaper. Now what will happen as the battle continues?**

 **Thanks to SpiritReaper42 for letting me use Spirit Reaper and Team Spirit!**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. Nothing else. All other characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Spirit:** Let's go!

 **Siege:** Yeah!

Again, Siege and Spirit traded blows again. Again they were even.

 **Spirit:** HADOKEN!

 **Siege:** HADOKEN!

Spirit was shocked.

 _What the? Did he just counter my Hadoken with his Hadoken?_ Spirit asked himself.

 **Spirit:** How did you do the Hadoken? And why was it red?

 **Siege:** Answer to your first question. I just did. I could ever since I unlocked this form. And answer to your second question. I don't know. Normally Hadokens are blue, but apparently mine is red.

 **Spirit:** Fair enough, but no more fooling around! Demon Pony Form!

Spirit was transforming into something. His eyes started to look red with a demonic blue. His wings grew in size, his hair became a blazing blue fire, and his scythe grew double in size. This was his demon form.

 **Spirit:** Now the fun begins.

 _Oh no, not even Kaioken X20 can save me, there's only one thing left to do._ Siege thought to himself.

 **Siege:** Prepare to meet your demise! HAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Siege's hair turned golden and his hair grew down to his waist. His aura became golden with electric sparks. He was turning into a Super Saiyan 3. Finally, the glowing stopped to where Spirit Reaper could see. When he looked at Siege, he was impressed.

 **Spirit:** Impressive, but it won't be enough.

 **Siege:** You'll find that I'm more than capable of taking you down.

Siege and Spirit traded blows yet again. But this time, they were truly even. Then, both Siege and Spirit were blown back a considerable distance.

Then, they charged their finishing moves, both looking to end it.

 **Siege:** Metsu… Ka… me… ha… me…

 **Spirit:** Sonic…

Both were charging an extreme amount of energy.

 **Siege:** HAAAAAAAA!

 **Spirit:** DEATHBOOM!

Both attacks collided head on, sending shockwaves from both fighters everywhere.

* * *

 **Siege Alliance**

Siege Alliance was waiting for their leader to return, when…

 **Akuma, Sesshomaru, Goku, Vegeta, Twilight Sparkle, and Sunset Shimmer:** HUH!?

 **Woods:** What is it?

 **Akuma:** Siege's energy!

 **Gouken:** He may be in trouble.

 **Alex:** Go, me and the rest of the team will stay here along with Roman.

 **Reznov:** Hurry, my friends! Or it may be too late!

The six heroes nodded and went after their leader.

* * *

 **Team Spirit**

Team Spirit was awaiting their leader to return. Then, Ryu and Inuyasha felt their leader's energy.

 **Ryu and Inuyasha:** HMM!

This alerted the other members.

 **Wolverine:** What happened? This better be important.

 **Nightwing:** If they're worried Wolverine, it's important.

 **Tommy:** What is it?

 **Ryu:** Spirit Reaper's energy!

 **Raiden:** He must be in trouble!

The six set off to find their leader.

* * *

 **Back at the Battle…**

 **Siege:** HAAAAAAAAA!

 **Spirit:** Haaaaaa…AAAAAAAAH!

Siege and Spirit were going back and forth in the power struggle. Then, in the middle of the connecting attacks, the beams got brighter.

 **Siege & Spirit: **Huh?

Then, the attacks exploded.

 **Siege & Spirit: **GUAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

 _ **DOUBLE K.O.!**_

Siege and Spirit were motionless. They then reverted back to normal.

 **Siege:** Unnn… guh…(passes out)

 **Spirit:** How… wha-…(passes out)

Both teams then arrived to see their leaders passed out.

 **Akuma:** Siege. Siege!

 **Twilight:** C'mon Siege. Wake up!

 **Sunset:** We can't lose you!

 **Ryu:** Spirit, wake up!

 **Wolverine:** Don't die on us bub…

Then the two teams spotted each other. Some more notable than others.

 **Ryu:** Akuma…

 **Akuma:** Boy… Please listen to me.

 **Ryu:** Why should I listen to you? You killed my Master!

 **Akuma:** Yes, but…

 **Ryu:** And yet you felt no remorse!

Akuma decided that there was no way to reason with Ryu.

 **Akuma:** Maybe if I show you… you'll listen then!

 **Ryu:** Fine! Show me you won't kill, and I'll listen!

 **Inuyasha:** Sesshomaru…

 **Sesshomaru:** Inuyasha, please listen…

 **Inuyasha:** Listen, I know that you've probably changed. But I have my loyalties, Sesshomaru…

 **Sesshomaru:** Please, listen…

 **Inuyasha:** And right now, my loyalties are leading me to kill you!

Sesshomaru didn't want to fight Inuyasha, but he had to now.

 **Sesshomaru:** Fine… prepare.

By this time, Siege and Spirit regained consciousness.

 **Siege:** What? Hey guys, stop!

 **Spirit:** Huh? Guys, what are you doing?

Both teams looked at their leaders.

 **Sesshomaru:** You're up.

 **Sunset:** Thank goodness.

(Other side)

 **Wolverine:** Thought you were dead…

 **Raiden:** Glad you're not.

 **Siege:** Why are we fighting each other anyways?

 **Spirit:** Why? We might have a common goal.

Spirit then spotted Twilight and Sunset.

 **Spirit:** Twilight? Sunset?

 **Twilight & Sunset: **Spirit?

 **Siege:** Uhh, did I miss something?

 **Spirit:** Twilight and Sunset are both my friends. Why did you join Siege's team?

 **Sunset:** Because we wanted to help him to take out the demons.

 **Spirit:** Well, that explains a lot. We do have a common goal.

 **Siege:** Let's get the introductions over with then.

 **Ryu:** Spirit, the man with the red hair is Akuma. I trust him about as far as I shoot a Hadoken.

 **Siege:** Since you all know Twilight and Sunset, let me introduce you to the others.

 **Goku:** Hi, my name's Goku.

 **Vegeta:** I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans.

 **Sesshomaru:** Sesshomaru.

 **Inuyasha:** You don't go by Lord Sesshomaru anymore?

Sesshomaru shook his head no.

 **Inuyasha:** Ok.

 **Raiden:** Name's Raiden.

 **Wolverine:** Wolverine, don't forget it…

 **Inuyasha:** Inuyasha.

 **Tommy:** Tommy Oliver.

 **Akuma:** The warrior in the white is Ryu. He doesn't seem to trust me.

 **Nightwing:** Nightwing's the name.

 **Siege:** Ok, we're all familiar with each other. Now, where do we start?

 **Spirit:** Well let's-

Then, everyone felt something.

 **Siege:** Hey, anyone else feel that?

 **Akuma:** It's close.

Then, a very familiar green being entered the area.

 **Goku:** Uhh, guys?

 **Siege:** We're in for one hell of a fight…

* * *

 **Siege Alliance is now working with Team Spirit!**

 **Thanks again to SpiritReaper42 for letting me use Spirit Reaper and Team Spirit!**

 **Next 2 chapters will conclude this story! Then I can finish my Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	10. The Finale Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the second-to-last chapter of Siege Alliance. So now Siege Alliance is working with Team Spirit, and someone mysterious shows up. Who is it?**

 **Thanks are given to SpiritReaper42 for letting me use Spirit Reaper and Team Spirit!**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: All I own is my OC. All other characters belong to their owners.**

 **As an added bonus for the style of this battle *ahem*…**

 **IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Cue Ogre Theme (Street Fighter X Tekken)**

Ogre teleports into the area and looks at his opposition while landing on the ground. He can now talk.

 **Ogre:** Fools, you thought you killed me the first time, but I faked my death.

 **Siege:** WHAT!?

 **Ogre:** And now, you all shall die.

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Sunset started things with a magical fireball. It did little damage. Twilight then fired a bolt of magic. Still little damage. Nightwing hit Ogre with his Escrima Sticks. Still little damage. Raiden hit Ogre with his HF Blade. Some damage, but still pretty small.

 **Wolverine:** Heh, I'll show you how it's done bub.

Wolverine attacked with his claws. Effective, but not great.

 **Raiden:** Is that how it's done bub?

 **Wolverine:** No. That's exactly how it's not done.

Raiden chuckled at the comment from his once Death Battle opponent.

Inuyasha then struck Ogre with the Red Tessaiga, hoping to break any of Ogre's defense. The Red Tessaiga hit with the normal effectiveness of the Tessaiga, no defense was up. But it did harm Ogre a bit as where Inuyasha struck, the shoulder was slightly bleeding. Goku noticed this and decided to hit the weak point with his Dragon Fist. Massive damage.

 **Goku:** Target the shoulder! If he bleeds in a spot, that's his weak point!

Sesshomaru followed up with a slash to Ogre's other shoulder. It began to bleed. Tommy then attacked with his Dragon Dagger. Massive damage. Vegeta fired a couple ki blasts at Ogre's shoulder. Ogre rolled out of the way. Ryu and Akuma both fired their Hadokens. Ogre jumped over them. Then, Ogre struck the ground, creating a massive fire Shockwave, dealing massive damage to everyone.

 **Siege:** The more damage he takes, the stronger he gets!

 **Spirit:** Let's match that then!

Ryu then unlocked the power of Nothingness. Akuma transformed into Shin Akuma. Nightwing combined his Escrima Sticks into a staff.

 **Tommy:** Go! White Ranger!

Tommy transformed into the White Ranger.

 **Siege:** Transform: Assassin!

Siege transformed into his Assassin Mode.

 **Spirit:** Equestrian Mode!

Spirit transformed into Equestrian Mode.

Goku and Vegeta had transformed into Super Saiyan 2's. Twilight and Sunset transformed into their Rainbow Power form. Wolverine healed himself with his healing factor, Raiden stayed the same. Sesshomaru readied his Tensaiga. Inuyasha had transformed the Tessaiga into the Diamond Tessaiga.

 **Siege:** Let's go!

Ogre was outnumbered, but despite that, he stayed even with them blow for blow. He then blew them back as now he was pissed.

 **Ogre:** Fools! You think you can stop me!

Ogre then transformed into True Ogre.

 **True Ogre:** Now, hell awaits you!

* * *

 **Oh shit. All hell's gonna break loose.**

 **This Death Battle will continue in the next chapter, the final chapter.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	11. The Finale Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the final chapter of Siege Alliance! Now, Ogre is in his True form and all hope seems lost for Siege Alliance and Team Spirit. Will they pull through?**

 **Thanks to SpiritReaper42 for letting me use Spirit Reaper and Team Spirit!**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters belong to their owners.**

 **LET'S CONTINUE THIS DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Cue Nightmare Moon Theme (Fighting is Magic)**

Ogre towered over the humans that were Siege Alliance and Team Spirit. It all came down to one last transformation for the characters that could.

Goku and Vegeta were now Super Saiyan God Super Saiyans.

Twilight was at the maximum of her Rainbow Power while Sunset was in her Daydream Form.

 **Siege:** Transform: Martial Arts! HAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Upon transforming into Martial Arts Mode, Siege immediately went Super Saiyan 3.

 **Spirit:** Demon Pony Mode!

Spirit was now in Demon Pony mode.

Sesshomaru prepared himself.

Akuma transformed into Oni.

Ryu had reached the max of his Power of Nothingness.

Tommy was now the White Ninja Ranger.

Inuyasha transformed Tessaiga into Cosmic Tessaiga.

Wolverine, Nightwing, and Raiden prepared for what was to come.

It was a hard fought battle. Ogre would sometimes strike hard, sometimes Siege Alliance or Team Spirit would. Finally, our heroes gained the upper hand.

 **Siege:** Die! Metsu… Ka… me…

 **Spirit:** Sonic…

The two who at first fought each other now charged their attacks.

 **Siege:** Ha… me…

The energy grew and grew, until…

 **Siege:** HAAAAAAAAA!

 **Spirit:** DEATHBOOM!

The two attacks hit Ogre straight on. They thought for sure Ogre was dead…

Until…

 **Ogre (still in true form):** F-Fools…

Everyone was shocked. No one could survive that combo!

 **Ogre:** Now your weak and ready to die.

 **Siege:** Not quite, Ogre.

Siege then spoke through comms.

 **Siege:** WHISKEY TEAM! NOW! (off of communicator) Everyone into cover now!

Then everyone saw Ogre being shot with thousands of bullets and hundreds of rockets. It did enough. One by one during the assault, Ogre started to fall apart.

 **Ogre:** No, no!

Then, the last rocket came at Ogre's face.

 **Ogre:** NOOOOOOOO-

BOOM! *Splatter*

All that was left of Ogre was a bloody mess.

 **Siege:** Nice job, guys.

 **Hudson:** Affirmative. Target K.I.A.

Everyone then reverted back to normal.

 **Siege:** What can I say, doesn't hurt to have a backup plan.

 **Spirit:** Now that Ogre's dead, what do we do next?

 **Siege:** I suggest going our own path, destroying demons as we go. But I promise you this, Spirit.

Siege walked in closer to Spirit.

 **Siege:** We shall meet again, but next time all as friends.

 **Spirit:** Agreed.

Siege and Spirit shook hands.

 **Ryu:** Ok, Akuma. I'll admit it, you really have changed. I think I can trust you now.

 **Akuma:** Thank you, Ryu.

 **Ryu:** Don't mention it.

Ryu and Akuma shook hands. This wasn't the end of their rivalry, but at least it would be more friendly next time.

 **Inuyasha:** Guess there was reason to trust you.

 **Sesshomaru:** Yes. I'm glad you came around to that.

 **Inuyasha:** Until we meet again, Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shook hands.

 **Spirit:** Alright, we're off. Good luck!

 **Siege:** Good luck to you too!

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Reasons for Death Battle Victory/Loss**

 **Victor: Siege Alliance and Team Spirit**

 **\+ Strength in numbers**

 **\+ Multiple transformations**

 **-Not as powerful**

 **Loser: Ogre**

 **\+ More power**

 **-Overwhelmed by the Numbers game**

 **-Only one transformation**

 **Thanks to SpiritReaper42 for letting me use Spirit Reaper and Team Spirit!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


End file.
